


He's married!

by Lycka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sur la rencontre entre Jack Harkness et les Pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's married!

**Titre :** He's married ! **  
Pairing :** Amy/Rory, Rory/Jack dans un sens puis Eleven tout seul, car River n'est pas là **  
Rating :** K+ ****  
Diclaimer : définitivement pas à moi ! Et j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'aurait été une rencontre entre Jack et les Pond !

* * *

**He's married !**

*'*

« - Bonjour, Capitaine Jack Harkness »

C'était avec ce sourire charmeur qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Jack. Amy avait tout d'abord admiré le beau spécimen qui se tenait devant elle, le regardant de la tête au pied avec un sourire appréciateur.

Ils flirtaient un peu, innocemment et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Rory débarque. Elle et Jack riaient à pleins poumons, car le capitaine lui racontait sa rencontre avec le Docteur qui était outré, car non, il n'avait jamais accepté de boire un verre, ni boire un verre après et cette histoire de baiser était tout bonnement ridicule. C'était à ce moment là que Rory avait débarqué, un peu incertain, ne connaissant pas encore la voix de Jack.

Elle avait vu les yeux du dit Capitaine s'éclairer un peu, s'approchant de Rory comme s'il voulait le manger. Et Amy ne se considérait pas comme jalouse, mais elle n'aimait pas du tout comment le capitaine avait avancé vers son mari. Bien trop charmeur à son goût. S'approchant vraiment trop.

« - Capitaine Jack Harkness et vous êtes… ? »

Rory n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, qu'Amy avait passé son bras autour de lui, le visage quelque peu fermé.

\- Marié ! »

C'est sur un éclat de rire de Jack que le Docteur démarra le Tardis.

Et Rory souriait, légèrement rouge. Le voyage risquait d'être drôle…

* * *

**Oui, c'est court, mais je voulais juste faire la rencontre avec Jack, parce que je le vois bien donc draguer tout le monde mais que Amy soit en** **mode** **« non non non, personne ne touche à Rory ! »**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
